I LOVE DURIAN
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Apa jadinya ya? kalo Sakura, si pembenci duren ketemu sama Naruto, cowok polos pecinta duren...Dedicated for valentine day


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**~I LOVE DURIAN~**

**By : Uzumaki Endou 0307**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor (gak kerasa sama sekali), Romance (sama sekali gak so sweet)**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MissTypo(s), dan Typo (s) yang bertebaran, full of Gajeness, EYD yang ancur, alur kecepetan dan gak nyambung, dan warning lainnya.**

**Don't like Don't read !**

.

.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kau bikin kue kayak gini ?!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda dengan sewotannya yang gak kira-kira.

"Aduh Sakura-chan, kue ini kan enak.." utar seorang wanita yang sedang mengelap piring sambil menoleh.

"Kaa-chan kan udah tau, aku gak suka duren, makanan dan minuman apapun kalo ada durennya aku gak suka!"gadis bernama Sakura itu mendengus kesal.

Wanita bernama lengkap Mebuki Haruno itu hanya menghela nafas melihat putrinya yang (sangat) anti duren itu. "Sakura-chan suatu saat, kau akan tau kalau duren itu tak seburuk dan tak sesial yang kau pikirkan, nah ini bekalmu" ucap wanita itu smbil memberikan kotak bekal pada putrinya.

"Nggak akan pernah, Ittekimasu!" seru gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Ya, gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu sangatlah anti dengan yang namanya 'duren', bahkan ia mempunyai komunitas 'penentang keberadaan duren'(?). Dia benci dengan buah itu bukan karena kepalanya pernah tertimpuk buah berduri itu, tapi dia punya alasan lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya di sampai di sekolah. Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat teman-temannya tengah asyik berpesta dengan lemparan kertas, pensil, bolpoin, tas, bahkan ada yang hampir ngelempar bangku(?).

"Aduh, sepertinya syuting film Titanic udah pindah deh" gumam Sakura sweatdrop.

Sakura masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati bangkunya, "A..Apa..Ini ?!"

Sakura memanas, tubuhnya mendidih kayak kepiting direbus 3 kali, "SIAPA YANG NARUH DUREN DI BANGKUKU?! SHANNAROO..!" teriak Sakura sambil ngelempar bangku(?)ngg.. maaf ralat, maksudnya ngelempar 2 buah duren ukuran sedang itu ke sembarang arah, dan salah satu buah itu hampir mengenai seorang siswa yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ah! Awas!" teriak Sakura histeris tingkat akut

**'Hupp..'**

buah duren itu ditangkap layaknya bola oleh siswa itu. "Eh, kenapa ada duren di sini?" cowok itu melongo.

"K..kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak apa-apa" jawab cowok itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ini punyamu?"

"Bukan itu punya murid lain!" seru Sakura cepat.

Cowok bermata biru layaknya safir itu hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu memungut duren lain yang terkapar beberapa meter di depannya, "Kalo gitu akau bawa ke kantin aja " gumam cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

cowok itu menoleh dan tersenyum "Naruto Namikaze.."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah...

' Apa-apaan cowok duren itu ? Masa tadi waktu ditanya sama Kakashi-sensei, dia malah ngelamun sambil ngeliatin aku? Haduh.. malunya! Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat aku menatap safirnya itu? Uh~ dasar duren!' batin Sakura frustasi.

"Hoi, Saku-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Saku-chan, DASAR BAKA NARU-CHAN!" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Hei, aku ini cowok tau.." Naruto cemberut.

"Udah ah! Gak usah ngambek gitu! Mau apa?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

"Ehehe, pulang bareng yuk.." ajak Naruto.

"Hah~, ya udahlah, ayo" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sejak itu Sakura dan Naruto terlihat lebih akrab walau masih ada perdebatan gak jelas antara mereka.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian..

"Wah, besok valentine ya, jadi gak sabar nih.." ucap para siswi yang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Mereka ngomongin apaan sih ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gak tau" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, besok kita tukar kado yuk.. Pasti asyik kan? Gimana?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura langsung merona.

"Saku-chan? Gimana? Kenapa mukamu merah? Kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

" Ngg..nggak kok, boleh.."

.

.

.

"Haduh, ngasih apa ya ? apa ini aja ?" Sakura ngomong sendiri sambil memegang 2 batang coklat kacang ukuran sedang.

"Wah, anak ibu lagi kasmaran lagi ya ?" Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok dapur.

"Apaan sih?"

" Aduh, jangan malu-malu gitu..Kaa-chan udah tau, kamu mau ngasih kado buat cowok kan?"

" Iya tapi cuma temen doang !" Sakura sewot.

"Masa, buat temen aja sampai bingung begitu?" Ibu Sakura menyeringai.

"Udah ah! Kaa-chan sok tau !" elak Sakura sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

' Apa benar aku jatuh cinta lagi?..Tiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa senang dan berdebar.. Mungkin Kaa-chan benar..'

.

.

.

Hari Valentine tiba..

"Hai, Saku-chan!" teriak Naruto dari lantai 3.

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto" kata Sakura setelah melihat Naruto.

"Wah, jarang-jarang kau manggil aku Naruto tanpa '-chan', tunggu di situ ya.." Naruto bergegas turun ke lantai 2 di mana Sakura berada.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Maaf lama, nih kadonya.." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kecil.

"Makasih, nih buat kamu.." Sakura juga menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Wah, ini coklat kesukaanku! Makasih ya.." kata Naruto setelah membuka kado dari Sakura.

Pipi Sakura langsung merona .

"Kuharap, kado dariku bisa membuatmu senang." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

** 'Sreet'**

"A..apa ?" Sakura shock saat mendapati sekotak coklat putih dengan rasa …DUREN!

"Kenapa kamu ngasih aku ini ? hah?!" bentak Sakura emosi.

"Eh, kamu gak suka ya ?"

"Bukan Cuma gak suka, tapi benci banget! Kau tau kepala duren! Buah itu buah sialan! Karena buah itu, .. aku.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

" ?" Naruto melongo.

"Gara-gara buah itu, aku diputus pacarku.." Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Dulu aku sangat suka duren, tapi sejak dia mutusin aku, aku gak mau makan duren lagi.." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum polos.

"Kalo suka, jangan ditahan, nanti nyesel lho" Naruto nyengir.

"Kalo gitu seumpamanya aku suka makan duren lagi, siapa yang mau sama aku, kalo aku makan duren lagi aku gak bakal punya pacar la.."

"Aku mau kok!" potong Naruto antusias.

"Eh?"

"Iya, sebenernya, aku suka sama Saku-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau Saku-chan jadi pacarku, gimana?"

Sakura melongo, lama-lama pipinya merona, Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan cepat, " Aku mau! Mau sekali! Terima kasih!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehehehe... jadi sekarang kita udah jadian ya ?" sekarang gantian Naruto yang merona.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau tau, sejak putus, aku kira semua duren itu membuatku jadi gak punya pacar .." Sakura menghela nafas, "Tapi, hanya kaulah duren yang membuatku bisa punya pacar sepertimu.."

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Saat Naruto dan Sakura kencan,

"Kenapa kamu makan duren terakhirku sih ?"

"Itu kan jatahku, ya kumakan aja.."

Sakura mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Oke oke aku beliin lagi.." kata Naruto setelah melihat Sakura yang makin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Oh, ya aku mau nanya, gimana ceritanya kamu bisa diputus?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku diputus soalnya mantanku itu gak suka duren, tiap kali kencan, aku selalu minta dibeliin makanan dan minuman rasa duren. Setelah 2 tahun pacaran, dia bilang udah gak tahan sama aku yang pecinta duren ini, aku gak tau kalo dia gak suka duren, terus dia bilang kalo aku ini gak memahaminya, terus akhirnya aku diputus deh" jawab Sakura panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Be..begitu ya.." Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sakura yang ngos-ngosan.

Mereka diam sejenak.

"Kau tau, aku malah suka punya pacar yang suka duren.." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"kenapa?"

"soalnya sama kayak aku..hahaha" Naruto ketawa.

"Oh, aku udah tau kalo kau suka duren kok.."

"Eh, masa?" Naruto kaget.

"Soalnya model rambutmu yang mirip duren itu udah membuktikannya" kata Sakura santai sambil memakan buah duren yang baru datang.

.

.

.

yap, terima kasih udah baca fic pertamaku ini,

oh ya, author mau mengucapkan

**Happy Valentine day 14 February 2013! \( ^_^)/**

Dan akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
